Greetings
by ally.moony
Summary: Written for Springkink prompt: twilight bella/edward AU /Gothic set. Bella is a servant of a mysterious master who appears at night to her wanting more…


Title: Greetings  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: light BDSM  
Prompt: twilight [bella/edward] AU /Gothic set. Bella is a servant of a mysterious master who appears at night to her wanting more…  
Word count: 1336

A/N: I have problems with vampires having bodily fluids but for the sake of the strikeporn/strike story, lets pretend they do.

"You are the clumsiest servant I've ever had," Edward said in a creepy calm voice when Bella tripped with the tray in her hands, spilling all its contents.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said blushing a little while retrieving the scattered items.

"I've heard enough of your apologies," he said with a glitter in his eyes. He stood up and left.

Bella hurried outside the room, her frilly short skirt bouncing with every step. She was surprised she managed to survive a month without ever being punished. She was new in the manor but she already heard the other servants talking about Master Edward's unusual ways. Luckily enough, she had never been sent to the infamous Punishing Room.

Saying her master was scary was an understatement. He was tall and beautiful but his face was unnaturally pale and bore dark marks under his eyes. He almost never went outside during daytime.

That night she was alone in her room when he came for her.

"Follow me," he ordered, and she complied. "I see you still have your uniform on. That's good."

He walked fast through a long corridor that led to a stairway. With her trotting behind he went down until they reached a closed wooden door. When her master opened the door, she couldn't help but gasp. It was a candlelit stone room, with every wall covered with all kinds of artifacts Bella had never seen before. The room somehow reminded her of a torture chamber. There were many cabinets and in the middle of the room was a long wooden table with leather shackles in every end.

With a quick movement he pushed Bella against a wall, stretched her arms and legs and tied them hard against the cold stone.

Slowly he caressed her legs through the white stocking and traveled up until he reached her groin. He touched her most sensitive place through the thin lace of her underwear.

Her heart was racing and she was panting slightly. She could feel herself moisturizing with Edward's touch.

He bent down and stripped her from her shoes. He ripped of the white apron leaving her with a white shirt, the stockings and the frilly black skirt. The shirt was short gone too. Her breasts were stirring up and down revealing the quick pace of her breathing.

Edward fondled them and then pinched her nipples making Bella cry of pain.

"Don't scream, it's useless," he said with a vicious look.

He lowered his head and swallowed the hardened nipple in his mouth. He suckled and bit until it was red and swollen. He repeated the procedure with the other nipple. He retired from her side and came back with something on his hands. Bella couldn't see what it was, but when he felt the pinch in each of her nipples, she looked down and saw them trapped by clamps.

"You are almost ready," he said, touching her lower lips again.

"Ready for what?" she dared ask in a whimper.

"Who said you could talk?" Edward yelled pinching her clitoris, making her startle and moan. Tears were showing in her eyes.

"I'm going to untie you for now," he said, but when he heard a grateful sigh, he added, "I'm not done."

He untied her and drove her to a wooden table in the middle of the room. He ordered to take of the remaining clothes and she obeyed.

"Bend over," he ordered, pointing the table.

She did as she was told, placing her midriff over the table, her breasts lying on the surface. She could not see what he was doing, but she heard him roaming through the room, searching for something. She understood when a slap hit her arse. She yelled the first slaps but after Edward told her complaining was only going to gain her more punishment, she swallowed her screams and let out only small whimpers.

"That's a good girl," he said, admiring his work.

He skimmed her hands through her butt cheeks, red and swollen. The touch made her jump but she didn't complain. And when he placed her hands on her groin, she was already expecting it.

"You don't fool me with your tears," he said. "I know you are enjoying this. Now get on the table."

She got on it, kneeling. He put his hands on her body, showing her to support her weight in her elbows and knees.

She could feel him behind her, getting closer to her lift arse. She felt him kissing her hot cheeks and liking her entrance, sucking, biting. She bit her lips to avoid screaming when she felt something cold and thick inside her. She didn't know what it was, but her master was moving it inside and out, first slowly, then fastening his rhythm. With his other hand, he was drawing circles around her swollen clitoris.

The object inside her was so big, the pain was almost unbearable but the pleasure was filling her senses too. She was so close and he knew it. When he pulled it out completely, Bella didn't know whether to feel relieved or empty.

"Not yet," he said, slapping her on her sore skin. "Lie down on your back."

As she complied, he pulled her hands above her head pinning them down with the leather cuffs attached on the end of the table. He did the same with her feet, leaving her legs open. He searched in one of the cabinets and came back with a bottle in his hands.

"Do you know what this is?" She shook her head. "You don't need to know. It's to make you prettiier/i."

He started with her feet, rubbing her with the scented oil. He massaged her calves, her thighs, and deliberately avoided the part where he knew she needed him the most. She writhed under his touch, trying not to let out the moans, fearing a severe punishment. Every inch of her skin was covered in oil; the smell was making her nauseous.

He then grabbed two strips of leather. With one he blindfolded Bella and he left the other right by her head. The tears rolled from under the leather and he cleaned them, almost sweetly, she thought. He took of the clamps off her sore breasts and massaged them gently, then harder.

For a moment she felt nothing and heard nothing but her soft whimpers. Then he straddled her trailing her body with her bare skin until his knees were pinning down her arms.

It took her by surprise. She was not expecting to feel Edward's hard member in her mouth and his harsh movements made her want to throw up. She tried to free herself from the pressure but there was nowhere she could move. Defeated, she moved her tongue hoping his master would be pleased with her cooperation.

If he was, he said nothing, but Bella could hear him panting and trying in vain to suppress moans that somehow managed to escape his lips.

He came loudly and forced Bella to swallow everything.

As soon as he was able to breathe again he grabbed the leather strip and gagged her, then he untied the leather bounds in her feet and placed his hips between her legs. He took her legs and put them on his chest, raised her arse and pinched her clitoris hard.

This time when his cock entered her, she was already expecting it.

His thrusts were hard and precise; he was merciless. For a long time, all she could hear was the slapping of their skin and their ragged breathing.

He came again inside her for the second time leaving her unsatisfied again. As though he was hearing her thoughts, she felt his mouth surrounding her entrance and she was not able to suppress a sharp groan.

Punishing for her carelessness, he bit her swollen, sensitive clitoris making her come almost immediately.

Edward untied all her bounds and walked towards the door. Without even turning to face her, he said, "Welcome to the manor."

END


End file.
